


Nick and Knight Brother's sex sandwich

by jkslittleangel



Category: Backstreet Boys, New Kids On The Block
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 01:37:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2173113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkslittleangel/pseuds/jkslittleangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jordan and his Brother Jon end up having sex with Nick Carter</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nick and Knight Brother's sex sandwich

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own these guys.. just fun writing about them.

Jordan and Nick are finally on stage together doing there first Nick and Knight concert.

During the concert Nick couldn't stop staring at Jordan sexy body, his red jeans were so tight that you could see his balls ready to come out . He wanted a taste of that cock so bad and was getting hard when Jordan was doing erotic calisthenics while performing O Face. 

Once the show was finally over they couldn't wait to get to their shared hotel room. Finally in the room they got undressed and started kissing, feeling each others tongue . Jordan sucks Nick bottom lip into his mouth, marveling at the soft fullness before giving it a quick nip of the teeth and pulling back out of reach. Nick rolls his eyes and flop back on the bed. 

They start to feel each others cock, stroking it while moaning with passion. Jordan tells Nick “ I want to feel your cock inside my ass”. “ I thought you'd never ask” “ fuck me now”. Jordan lied down on his stomach while Nick started to lick Jordan's hole, he then put some lube on his finger and began to insert his finger's inside. Then they realized they weren't alone in the room. Jon was standing there looking at them while jerking off and told them “ can I join in?” Jordan and Nick started to laugh and Jordan replied “ come here bro so I can suck your juicy cock”. “ oh I can never say no to you baby brother”.

While Jordan was sucking is brother's cock, Nick was getting Jordan all hot and bothered, until he finally pushed his cock inside making Jordan moan “ahh fuck yeah, fuck fuck” Jon was also enjoying himself having his cock inside his brother's mouth was the best feeling ever. Then they switched positions, Jon started to fuck his baby brother while Jordan was sucking Nick and jerking off at the same time. They fucked for hours until they all cummed together tasting their juice dripping on their bodies. 

While they were lying in bed together, Jordan told them. “I never want this to end. You are both important to me and I don't care if what were doing is wrong”. Nick replied “ I feel the same way, you and and Jon turn me on”. They kissed and ended up fucking the whole night long until they all fell asleep.


End file.
